Homecoming
by BrookenRachel
Summary: What if Brooke was pregnant in season four instead of Haley? Four years later, Brooke is a successful fashion designer,but when she is convinced to visit a town she hasn't been to in 4 years will things go as drama free as she had hoped.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn.**

"Momma, Momma! Guess what!"

"What!" She questioned trying to match her daughter's excitement.

"Aunty Rachel called and she wants us to come visit." She blurted out excitedly

"Oh, Sami I don't know if we can go." Brooke said smiling sadly

"But Momma you said that we could go to Tree Hill soon. And I already told Aunt Rachel that we could come. It's not fair; we never get to go anywhere." The little girl pouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Samantha Isabella, do not pull that crap with me. We just got back from Paris three days ago."

"That's not the same. That was for our work, we never get to go places for fun, or to see peoples like Auntie Rachel."

"Sami, you know I can't just leave work, and since when has it become 'our' work?"

"Momma you shouldn't be scared of Victoria." Samantha said seriously, deciding to ignore the question.

"I'm not scared of Victoria." Brooke said defensively "I'm not, she's my mother and I'm not scared of her I just don't want to deal with telling her I'm taking a vacation"

"But Momma isn't it your company?" Samantha smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Your to smart for a four year old you know that." Brooke laughed rolling her eyes at the four year old mini her.

"I know, I haven't even started school yet either." She exclaimed proudly

Brooke sighed defeated; walking over to the calendar on the side of the fridge she crossed out a few days and turned back towards her daughter.

"We can go for a short amount of time. I'll have Millicent cancel my appointments for the rest of this week and next."

Samantha jumped up and down, falling to the floor at her mother's feet dramatically. Clinging to her Mothers legs, she repeatedly thanked her.

"Okay Miss. Drama Queen go pack your bags, call your Aunt Rachel. If we are going to go, we better leave tonight before I change my mind." She smiled, watching her daughter scurry off towards her bedroom. And even though she to couldn't wait to see her best friend, she was dreading the encounters with the rest of her past. She had completely cut herself off from Tree Hill the day she left and had only kept in touch with a few of the people, mainly Rachel but still got the occasional letter from Lucas. It always contained the same basic words, 'How's Samantha', 'Do you need financial support', and 'I'm really going to try and get up to see her sometime soon'. That was it, they never talked about his or her life, or anyone from her past. He had only been face to face with Samantha three or four times. But he would call her or write her, always promising to visit but never coming through. Brooke would send him pictures once a month, per his request. She had also kept in touch with Nathan; he was constantly in New York unless the Knicks had away games. But he had gotten hurt and they hadn't seen him for a few weeks.

"Aunt Rachel said that she knew you would cave so she booked us a flight for four, and that she will pick us up at the airport." Samantha yelled from her bedroom interrupting Brooke from her thoughts. "So you better start packing to Momma, its almost two thirty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane was smaller then most of the ones she had been on. She hated to fly, it petrified her knowing that she was that high in the sky and she wasn't in control. Samantha on the other hand loved flying, she thought it was the best part of her mother's job.

"Excuse me" She said politely tapping the flight attendant on the arm to get her attention. "Can I have drink?"

The middle aged women turned around giving Brooke a big smile. "Of course Ms, What would you like"

"Anything with alcohol" Brooke said bluntly, waving her I.D. in the air, before the women had a chance to ask.

"Okay and anything for this little cutie." The women motioned towards Samantha

"I will just share with my momma." Samantha smirked, as the Flight Attendants eye's widened

"She will have some water. Thank you" Brooke said, smiling at the Flight Attendant until she as out of sight. "Sami why do you do that? Are you trying to get me in trouble?" She laughed "Some day you're going to pull something and they are going to take you away and you will have to go live with Victoria."

"No way, I would go live in Tree Hill." She said matter-of-factly "Can I have some gum?" Brooke nodded handing Samantha her purse. Samantha dug through the big bag pulling out a pack of gum, before continuing her search.

"What are you doing Missy? I thought you just wanted some gum." Brooke questioned curiously

"Ah-ha, I knew it Momma." Brooke looked at her daughter confused, until she saw the pack of cigarettes in her hand. "You said you we're going to quit." She said shaking her finger at her Mother.

"I did quit, I just forgot to take those out of my bag." Samantha continued to stare at her, until Brooke finally gave in. "Fine, I brought them with me just incase. See Sami, this is why you should never start smoking in the first place, it is very hard to quit."

"But you're going to try right?" Samantha asked

"Yeah Baby, I'm going to try my very hardest to quit, and I will. You know why?" Samantha shook her head. "Because I have you." Brooke smiled placing kisses on the top of Samantha's head.

The pilot had just announced the plane would be landing soon, and that everyone needed to stay in their seats. Brooke had been nursing her drink for the whole plane ride and Samantha had been silently gazing out the window for most of the trip when she turned to her mother, big blue eyes watery and silently whispered:

"Momma?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Scared." She sniffled

"What are you scared of baby?" Brooke questioned pulling her daughter closer to her.

"To meet my daddy, grandma and everybody else." She whimpered

"Sami, you have met your daddy before."

"I don't remember him though." '

"What do you mean you talk to him on the phone."

"yeah but I don't remember what he looks like, or what he is like, like. Do you understand Momma?"

"Yeah sweetie, I really do. But everything will be fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see her Momma, where is she, she should be here."

"Calm down Sami, Aunt Rachel isn't allowed here, we have to go through those doors first." Brooke explained pointing towards the door.

"Well then hurry up Momma, we don't have all day." She giggled, dragging Brooke towards the door.

As soon as they were through the door Samantha started shouting for Rachel, Brooke quickly joined in but quieted herself and her daughter after receiving and glare from the security guard.

"We have to use our inside voice baby." Brooke explained

"She will not be able to hear us if we use our inside voices." Samantha said frustrated

"Actually I think I would be able to hear you two even if you used your whisper voices. You girls have loud ass voices." Rachel giggled walking towards them.

"Auntie Rachel" Samantha yelled, dropping her bags and jumping into her godmothers arms.

"Hey Izzy, how was the flight."

"It was good, Momma drank like a fish though." She replied giggling.

"You are so full of Bologna Missy. I had one drink and barely finished it." Brooke swatted her daughter, before correcting her remark, then engulfing Rachel in a hug. "Its good to see you slut." Brooke sighed, relaxing for the first time that day.

"Your to Hoe. Are you nervous?" Rachel questioned, recognizing the difference in Brooke voice.

"Yes, very."

"Everything will be fine. Right Izzy?"

"Of course, we are with Auntie Rachel now."

"Yeah Brooke your with Auntie Rachel now." Rachel mocked her goddaughter

**Okay so that was the first chapter, and I hope you all liked and would love it if you review. Everything is basically the same as in the show. This story is taking place 4 years after high school. The only difference is, is that Brooke was pregnant senior year and not Haley. Brooke never went to LA with Peyton and Rachel never left Tree Hill. I know that Samantha seems more motherly at times in the first chapter then Brooke, but I believe that if Brooke had been the one pregnant in Season 4 she would have still pursued her dreams, and that she would still be a little immature. Especially since she never had a strong maternal figure herself, so Samantha is raising Brooke as much as Brooke is raising her. However that doesn't mean that Brooke is a bad mother.**


End file.
